Timeline
This is a complete timeline of all known and trackable significant events within The Last of Us universe. 1984 or 1985 26 September * Joel is born. Between 1986 and 1989 * Tommy is born. ** DOB calculated by most probable age of current time. 1990s or Early 2000s * Joel meets and marries an unnamed woman. 2001 *Sarah is born to Joel and an unknown mother Early or Mid 2000s * Joel's wife leaves him shortly after Sarah's birth, leaving Joel as a single parent. 2008 * Henry is born 2013 * A type of fungus known as the Cordyceps Brain Infection mutates somewhere in South American crops and proceeds to infect the first human. * The infection spreads throughout Asia, Europe, and the Middle East. * Signs of change in human behavior due to the infection. * The first stage of infected become Runners. September 2013 * The infection spreads into the United States. * The infection arrives in Austin, Texas. 26 September 2013 * Joel's birthday. Sarah stays up late to give him a new watch. 27 September 2013 * The Cordyceps outbreak in Austin occurs in the early hours of the morning. * Sarah is killed during the outbreak by a U.S. soldier. * Austin is quarantined. 4 October 2013 * Schools are closed in Lincoln. Late 2013 * The infection arrives in Lincoln, infecting those who did not leave the town. ** The only known survivors are Bill and Frank. * FEDRA and the United States Armed Forces start to make Quarantine Zones. * The infection arrives in Boston, Massachusetts. ** Boston is quarantined. * The infection arrives in Hartford, Connecticut. ** Hartford is quarantined. 2013 or 2014 * Marlene founds a militia group called the Fireflies. * The U.S. military begin to clash with the Fireflies. * The first sign of infection arrives at the University of Eastern Colorado. * The infection arrives in Salt Lake City, Utah. ** Salt Lake City is quarantined. * The infection arrives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. ** Pittsburgh is quarantined. * The second stage of the infected begin to mutate into Stalkers . 2014 April 2014 * The survivors at the University of Eastern Colorado begin waiting for rescue. ** Estimate based on dates in Student's Journal. 17 October 2014 * The U.S. military begins to round up citizens from Lincoln into a Quarantine Zone. 2015 18 January 2015 * The survivors at the University of Eastern Colorado find the last known food on campus. Late February or Early March 2015 * One of the survivors at the University of Eastern Colorado, likely the writer of the Student's Journal, leaves to search for supplies in town. 2016 or 2017 *Riley AbelRiley Abel is born 2019 Between January and April * Ellie is born to Anna. * Anna dies, possibly from CBI, and Marlene begins to take care of Ellie. 2019 or 2020 * Sam is born. Late 2019s or Early 2020s * The third stage of infected begin to mutate into Clickers. Likely Between 2018 and 2023 * Rations begin to run low in Pittsburgh. * Rioters begin to revolt with the Fireflies' help, leading to the takeover of Pittsburgh. * Three teenagers in Pittsburgh kill a small family. They are put on public trial, but are found not guilty, and are told to help with gathering supplies. * The remainder of civilians in Pittsburgh join the Hunters. Those who opposed verbally were shot dead by the acting leader of the Hunters. * The fourth stage of infected begin to mutate into Bloaters. Unknown Year, Before 29 August * The Fireflies set up base in the University of Eastern Colorado, and send supplies there from other bases for seven months Unknown Year, 14 September * The UEC Fireflies receive five recruits from Chicago. Unknown Year, 20 December * The UEC Fireflies receive three recruits and a Biologist from San Francisco. Unknown Year, 22 February * The UEC Fireflies receive 10 crates of supplies from the Salt Lake City Hospital. Some time after SLC shipment * A scientist with the UEC Fireflies is bitten by an infected lab monkey. ** According to the Firefly's Recorder, it has been at least five years since the formation of the Fireflies, likely more. * The remaining UEC Fireflies evacuate to Salt Lake City. Unknown Dates Between 2013 and 2033 * The final stage of the infection create spores. * Joel becomes a Hunter, causing a rift between him and his brother Tommy. * Bill and Frank set traps in Lincoln. * Having had enough of Joel's methods of survival, Tommy joins the Fireflies and eventually leaves the group. * Joel meets Tess, becoming a smuggler. * David founds a group of cannibals. * Joel, Tess, and Bill smuggle supplies between Boston and Lincoln. 2033 * Tess buys guns from a man named Robert, which are later bought by Marlene. July 2033 * Soldiers investigate the Goldstone Building and are killed by Infected. Summer 2033 * Boston becomes one of the last remaining operational Quarantine Zones. * The Boston Fireflies are nearly defeated by the military. * The events of Left Behind take place. * The Fireflies discover that Ellie is immune and try to smuggle her out of Boston. * Tess is attacked by Robert's men, causing her and Joel to go after Robert. They find him, and she kills him. * Marlene is wounded in a firefight with U.S. military forces. * Joel and Tess help Marlene in order to get weapons. * Joel, Tess, and Marlene reach a safe house, where the two agree to smuggle Ellie out of Boston. * Joel, Tess, and Ellie evade the military and reach ruined downtown Boston. * Tess is infected, then killed by soldiers. * Joel and Ellie head to Lincoln to retrieve a car. * Joel and Ellie reach Pittsburgh and meet up with Henry and Sam. * Henry and Sam die. Autumn 2033 * Joel and Ellie reach Jackson. ** Joel is able to reunite with Tommy, who welcomes him with open arms along with meeting his wife Maria. ** After surviving a bandit attack, Ellie runs away, but Joel and Tommy eventually find her. ** When Joel changes his mind over Ellie's custody, Tommy advises the pair to go to the University of Eastern Colorado . * Joel and Ellie reach the University ** They discover the Fireflies have relocated their main base to Salt Lake City. ** While fleeing from hostile survivors, Joel is severely wounded after being impaled on a piece of rebar. Winter, 2033 * Joel is left mortally wounded, forcing Ellie to save his life. * Despite stitching up his wound, Ellie discovers Joel has contracted wound sepsis. * The pair take refuge in a Lakeside Resort, living off the wildlife. Late 2033 or Early 2034 * While Joel recovers from his injuries, Ellie encounters David and his group. She manages to trade meat for some penicillin for Joel, using it to cure his infection. * David and his group find Ellie the next day and capture her, though she prevents them from discovering Joel. * Joel, having recovered from his illness, tortures two of David's men to find her, making it to the town. * On the verge of being killed for food, Ellie manages to escape into the town, killing David and some of his men in the process. * Joel finds Ellie, pulling her away from David's corpse and the two escape the town. 2034 Early March 2034 * Two Fireflies, Greg and Tania die. 15 March 2034 * Marlene's group reaches Utah. 23 March 2034 * Marlene's group reaches Salt Lake City. ** She begins making a journal to recount how her men seem in better spirits after being reunited with their comrades and her dismay at learning that Ellie's escort was killed. 28 April 2034 * Joel and Ellie reach Salt Lake City. ** They encounter giraffes that serves to heighten the pair's spirits, Joel briefly considers going back to Tommy's but Ellie is adamant on finishing the mission. ** Ellie gifts Joel a picture of him and Sarah, Joel finally coming to terms with her death. ** While traversing through the sewers to reach the hospital, the pair are caught in a flood. While Joel manages to rescue her, she is unconscious. ** While giving Ellie CPR, Joel is knocked unconscious by a Firefly. *Joel awakes to find himself in the hospital with Marlene. On learning that Ellie needs to die to obtain the cure, he kills Ethan and forces his way to the operating room. **He rescues Ellie but is cornered by Marlene. Refusing to lose Ellie, he kills her and flees in a car. **When Ellie regains consciousness, he lies to her that Fireflies gave up their quest for a cure. Mid 2034 * Joel and Ellie return to Jackson. ** Ellie confesses her survivors guilt to Joel. Joel tries to console her, but her doubts over the Fireflies downfall makes her question his honesty. * Joel and Ellie settle into Tommy's community. Having promised to teach her to play the guitar, Joel obtains one and sings a song to her.